<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294312">King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf'>sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Drabble, King Derek Hale, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the words <em>deadpan, contain, unsuitable</em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sterekdrabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My sister tells me you see yourself an unsuitable partner for the king.” The man on the dark and twisted throne said, an amused smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I truly can’t contain my excitement at being bought by some ancient relic.” Stiles deadpanned as the heavy steel door shut and locked behind him. “Should you really be sitting on his throne? Aren’t you worried he’ll--” Stiles mimed decapitation as he straightened.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s time for a proper introduction,” he said as he stood, the sigil on his waistcoat finally noticeable. Stiles gasped. “I’m the ancient relic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King Derek Hale?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please feel free to follow my <a href="https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com">Sterek Tumblr</a> for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a <a href="https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>